The importance and safety provided by residential and commercial smoke detectors is well known. Building codes typically mandate that smoke detectors be provided in residential and commercial structures.
Most state and local laws regarding the required number and placement of smoke detectors are based upon standards established in NFPA 72, National Fire Alarm and Signaling Code. The NFPA code requires smoke detectors on every habitable level and within the vicinity of all bedrooms.
Typically local building and fire codes require that smoke detectors be located high on walls or in many instances on the ceiling of the room in which the smoke detector is located.
Most residential smoke detectors run on 9-volt alkaline or carbon-zinc batteries. When these batteries run down, the smoke detector becomes inactive. Most smoke detectors will signal a low-battery condition. The alarm may chirp at intervals if the battery is low, though if there is more than one unit within earshot, it can be hard to locate. It is common, however, for houses to have smoke detectors with dead batteries. Because of the difficulty in replacing smoke detector batteries it is well known that many smoke alarms may have dead or removed batteries.
In new construction, minimum requirements are typically more stringent. All smoke detectors must be hooked directly to the electrical wiring, be interconnected and have a battery backup. In addition, smoke detectors are required either inside or outside every bedroom, depending on local codes. Some areas also require smoke detectors in stairways, main hallways and garages.
Even though smoke detectors are hooked up to electrical wiring, each such smoke detector includes a back-up smoke detector battery that can operate the detector in the event of a power outage. The back-up smoke detector battery is also most commonly a 9-volt battery having snap type battery terminals.
Because smoke detector batteries have a limited life, they must be periodically replaced.
A significant issue with smoke detectors is the inconvenience or difficulty involved in replacing the smoke detector battery. Because the smoke detector is located high on the wall or on the ceiling in a room, frequently a ladder must be used to perform the simple task of replacing the battery.
Still further, the smoke detector must be partially disassembled, the battery connector must be unsnapped from the battery snap terminals, a new battery snapped to the battery connector, and the smoke detector reassembled.
Although the process of replacing a battery is not complex, it typically is done while standing on a ladder. If the ladder is not tall enough, the person replacing the battery may perform the task at some risk.
Many people do not have a ladder, or the ladder is not tall enough to safely perform the task, or in the case of some senior citizens or those with physical infirmities or those who do not like to climb a ladder it is difficult, if not impossible to access the smoke detector to replace the battery.
Millions of smoke detectors have been sold and installed, and it is desirable to provide for easier replacement of smoke detector batteries and back-up smoke detector batteries.
Prior attempts to provide for remote smoke detector battery have required running wire above ceilings and/or within wall cavities to electrical utility boxes that are mounted like conventional electrical boxes extending into the wall stud cavity.
It is highly desirable to provide a kit for the remote locating of a smoke detector battery that does not require running wires in a ceiling or wall cavity.